


Candy and First Kisses

by MyLifeMyLove7



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ichabbie Holloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeMyLove7/pseuds/MyLifeMyLove7
Summary: It's Halloween in Sleepy Hollow and young Ichabod Crane has more than trick or treating on his mind. He has a plan to finally win the heart of Grace Abigail Mills. Even at ten years old Abbie and Crane find themselves on a crazy adventure with only each other to rely on.





	

"Remember, stay with the group, and back by"...., Ichabod's mom said.

"I know. Back by eight, I promise", Ichabod responded as his mom stood by the door reminding him for the hundreth time to be back in the house by eight. 

"Ok honey, be careful and have fun", Rebecca said as she straightened the pointy Vulcan ears highlighting her son's Spock costume. 

"Please dear, he's not going off to fight a war, its just trick or treating. He'll be fine". Ichabod's Dad said trying to calm Rebecca's nerves about their son going trick or treating on his own for the first time. 

"See you when you get back", Rebecca said as she leaned down placing a quick peck on Ichabod's forehead.

"Cool costume, Crane", Robert said as Ichabod ran down from his porch joining the group of boys who had just approached his house. 

Ichabod and his family moved from England when he was five years old. Coming from another country he found it hard making friends at first. Add to that a strange accent and a weird name like Ichabod he wasn't sure anyone would ever want to be his friend.

But Ichabod was charming. So even with some of his most peculiar ways the other kids liked him. However, no matter how much his friends liked him they refused to call him Ichabod. He was just Crane to everyone, that is everyone except Abbie Mills. She loved the name Ichabod. She said it was different, in a good way

Abbie was the love of Ichabod's young life. At least that's what he told himself and anyone that would listen.

He could still remember the first time he saw her. They had just moved to the states about two weeks prior to the start of kindergarten. It was bad enough his parents had taken him away from his family and friends but why did it have to be so far? 

It was his first day of school....ever and he was a bit nervous. Hardly saying anything all day. Mrs. Carol had taken them outside for a little recess after lunch and that's when he saw her. She was coming outside with her class and when Ichabod saw her he felt his stomach doing things it never had before. 

Maybe this is what Dad meant when he said Mum still caused butterflies in his stomach, he thought as he stood frozen staring at her as she looked back and forth between the swings and the sliding board. Then making a sudden dash over to the sliding board. 

After a day of wishing for nothing more than for it to be over with so he could go back home, he now found himself being perfectly content staring at the beautiful girl letting out the most perfect scream as she quickly went down the slide.

I wonder what's her name or her favorite snack? Maybe next time Mum goes shopping I'll ask if she can acquire some so I can share. Ichabod thought as he stood watching Abbie go down the slide, running back around to the ladder, then climbing doing it all over again. 

He decided to just go for it. He would go over and introduce himself. Afterall, what could go wrong?

Ichabod slowly walked over stopping halfway as his nerves started getting the best of him. Maybe he should rethink this a bit. He didn't have a plan. He couldn't just walk up to an angel and say hello. 

Just as he was about to turn and walk away he saw one of the other kids walking over asking if she wanted to play kickball and that's when he heard her name.

"Abigail, wanna play kickball with us. Its gonna be boys against the girls", the little girl said.

"No thanks, maybe next time...and call me Abbie", she responded.

"Okay, but you're missing out on a lot of fun", Abbie's classmate said as she ran off.

Abigail, such a pretty name, Ichabod said to himself. 

Okay, I have to say something, anything. I can't just walk away, he thought. So he walked over waiting for Abbie to reach the bottom of the slide.

"Hello, I'm Ichabod Crane and I'm going to marry you when we get older", he found himself blurting out before he could stop himself.

Before he knew what was happening he found himself being pushed to the ground and Abbie running off screaming. He also found himself surrounded by Abbie's two older brothers after school. Both suggesting he stay away from their sister or else.

Okay so maybe they weren't that much older...and maybe he could see how his declaration would send Abbie running scared. Although he changed his approach since that day one thing never changed. His heart belonged to Grace Abigail Mills.

 

"Sweetheart, are you sure you don't want us to come along", Ezra asked as he kneeled down in front of his daughter.

"Yes, Dad I'm sure", Abbie responded smiling up at her Dad.

"Okay, well you know the rules. No trick or treating past Willow Drive, stay with the group, and back by".... Lori added

"I know Mom, back by eight, Abbie said as her Mom joined her Dad in going over the rules. 

"Okay baby, enjoy yourself. See you when you get home", Lori said.

 

Abbie had only been out for less than twenty minutes but already her bag was half full. She was going over to the next house when she saw Ichabod running over to join her.

"Hello Abbie", he said with a smile as wide as the ocean.

"Hi Ichabod", Abbie said with a smile that sent Ichabod blushing red. 

"Wow, you look beautiful in your costume", Ichabod said.

Ichabod and Abbie had spent countless hours watching old episodes of Star Trek. While Spock was Ichabod's favorite, Uhura was Abbie's. Her bedroom wall was covered with posters of the sci-fi beauty.

So when Halloween came around there was no doubt who Abbie would be and damn if she wasn't rocking an afro picked out to perfection to top off the Uhura signature red uniform.

"Thank you. You make a super cute Spock", Abbie said unable to stop smiling.

"Thank you, Abbie. You really like it", Ichabod asked proudly straightening his posture.

"Yeah, especially the ears", Abbie said reaching up lightly pinching the top of the fake Spock ears Ichabod was wearing.

"How much candy have you gotten so far", he asked.

"Lots", Abbie responded holding open her bag so Ichabod could take a peek.

"How about you", Abbie asked.

"Take a look", he said holding open his bag.

"Oh here, I have something for you", Ichabod said as the two stood on the porch with their friends waiting for more treats.

"It's your favorite, tootsie rolls. I traded some of my candy with the guys to get extras", he said proudly handing the candy to Abbie.

"Thanks, Ichabod but you really didn't have to give away your candy", Abbie said now blushing herself at how sweet and thoughtful it was that Ichabod would do this for her.

"Tag, you're it", Gregory said as he ran past Ichabod tapping him on the shoulder than running off.

Ichabod now looking in Abbie's direction as he slowly walked towards her.

"Don't you dare, Ichabod Crane", Abbie said slowly backing away.

"I'll give you a head start", Ichabod responded.

"Ichabod, I'm warning you", Abbie said.

"Three...Two....", Ichabod started counting down before Abbie took off running with Ichabod close behind.

Abbie was fast but she knew from the countless times she and Ichabod challenged each other in racing he was a lot faster. It was only a matter of time before he caught up with her. 

She darted off into the woods, she could practically feel Ichabod right on her heels. 

Why does he have the longest legs in the world, Abbie said to herself. Offering that as the reason he was always able to out run her.

"Tag, you're it", Ichabod said as he tapped Abbie's shoulder. 

"You know its not fair", Abbie said as they both slowed their pace.

"What's not fair", Ichabod asked raising his brow?

"Your long legs, that's what", Abbie responded now facing Ichabod standing on her tiptoes attempting to look him directly in his blue eyes.

"Oh this again", Ichabod said chuckling a bit.

"Yes, this again. We both know if your legs weren't as long as a giraffe I could totally out run you", Abbie said arms now crossed in front of her.

"Have you ever considered maybe I'm just a lot faster than you are"? He asked in a way much too smug for any ten year old.

"No", Abbie said tapping his shoulder calling out, "You're it", as she ran off.

Ichabod easily catching up to Abbie where they both fell down beneath a large tree.

"Want a piece of candy", Ichabod asked as they both sat on the ground leaning against the tree.

"We're not suppose to eat any until our parents check it", Abbie reminding Ichabod.

 

"Yes, but this is candy I purchased myself. Its safe and fun. Alll of the wrappers have a quote about your future", Ichabod said excitedly.

"Okay, as long as its your own candy", Abbie said.

Ichabod pulling out a small package with fruit flavored candy. He ripped opened the top handing the bag to Abbie to take a few pieces before taking some for himself.

"What does yours say", Abbie asked when Ichabod unwrapped his first piece.

"It says, You will Witness both great and terrible things, Ichabod said looking at Abbie curiously.

"What does that mean", Abbie asked?

"I don't know. What about you, what does your wrapper say", Ichabod asked shrugging off the odd prediction he just read?

"Okay, mine says, You were chosen before birth to Witness these things", Abbie said beginning to feel a little freaked out.

"Ichabod, I thought you said these things were fun. I don't want to sound mean but these things are a bit creepy sounding to me", Abbie said balling the wrapper tossing it into her candy bag.

"They're normally a lot more fun than this. Maybe they're trying to make them weird for Halloween", Ichabod reasoned.

"You want to watch movies with us tonight when we're done trick or treating? My Dad's going to make tacos....and pizza too", Abbie said.

"I'll have to ask my Mum and Dad but I'm sure they won't mind", Ichabod said.

They sat beneath the tree quietly eating a few more pieces of candy.

"You know, I heard witches and ghosts live in that cave", Ichabod said pointing to the area just off to their right.

"That's crazy, Ichabod", Abbie responded.

"I'm telling you. Anthony said he went camping with his uncle last summer and they saw a Witch flying into that very cave", Ichabod said now sitting up on his knees.

"Well, I don't believe it", Abbie said pulling her knees up to her chin.

"So that means you're not scared to go in there", Ichabod asked raising a brow.

"Why would I want to go into a dark cave....at night", Abbie asked.

"Well, if you don't think there are any ghost or witches then that means you're not afraid to go in there", Ichabod challenged.

"I don't have anything to prove to you Ichabod Crane", Abbie said.

"Well I'm going in, I want to see for myself", Ichabod said standing up.

"No Ichabod, you don't know what's in that cave. It could be dangerous", Abbie said jumping up from her spot to stop Ichabod from leaving.

"I thought you said it wasn't anything in there", he said smirking.

"I said there weren't any ghosts or witches in there. I didn't say there couldn't be any wild dangerous animals", she said.

"I'm going", Ichabod said.

"How are you even going to see in that dark cave", Abbie asked?

"Flashlights", Ichabod quickly responded pulling out two small flashlights from his bag.

"So are you coming or will I have to do this all by myself", Ichabod asked pouting his bottom lip out like a baby.

"Oh come on", Abbie said taking one of the flashlights.

The two making the short walk along the wooded path now standing in front of the small cave.

"You ready? I mean if you're scared you don't have to do this", Ichabod said shooting a quick glance at Abbie readying himself for the response he knew was coming.

He'd known Grace Abigail Mills for five years and if nothing else he knew she was the most fearless person on the planet. So teasing her about being afraid would only push her to go further.

"Let's go", she said flicking on the flashlight walking into the cave.

The two slowly walking into the cave barely able to see ten feet in front of them even with the flashlights shining. Nothing but the sound of frogs around them combined with the crunch of old leaves and twigs crushing beneath their feet.

"See I told you, there's nothing in here. No witches, no ghosts", Abbie boasted.

"How can you tell? We've barely taken ten steps inside this cave", Ichabod said.

"I think if there were ghosts or witches we would have seen them by now", Abbie responded.

"I think we need to go a little further", Ichabod said.

The two walking deeper into the cave. The more steps they'd taken into the cave the harder it was to see in front or behind them.

"Abbie, have you ever kissed anyone...other than your parents", Ichabod asked?

"Why do you want to know and why is that a question you would think of asking right now", she asked?

"I don't know, just curious", he responded with a shrug.

"Have you", Abbie asked?

"Maybe", Ichabod answered which was a lie. He had never thought of kissing anyone other than Abbie.

"Ichabod, what was that", Abbie asked as they both started hearing what sounded like footsteps coming towards them.

"Maybe it's just the frogs", Ichabod said.

"Leave this place, Witnesses", a voice said in almost a whisper.

"Ichabod, that was not a frog", Abbie said as she grabbed hold of Ichabod's hand.

"Okay, let's not be alarmed. We'll just turn around and go back, Ichabod responded softly squeezing Abbie's hand.

 

"Okay...okay...That's what we'll do", Abbie said.

"Why do you tempt me, Witnesses", the voice spoke again. This time louder and angrier.

Abbie's heart began to race and her small body trembled. She wanted to run instead she found herself frozen in place.

"Leave this place or die where you stand", the voice yelled sending a thunderous echo throughout the cave.

"Lets go Abbie", Ichabod said still holding onto Abbie's hand as they began to run.

Even though it had taken them less than a couple of minutes to walk into the cave it seemed as if it was taking a lifetime to make their way out. 

Just as Abbie saw the opening of the cave she felt Ichabod's hand slipping away as he called out her name.

"Ichabod", she screamed out repeatedly as she stopped running. 

"Where are you", she said when she heard Ichabod screaming out again as if he was in pain.

"Leave him alone. Please let him go", Abbie yelled out, her voice trembling with fear.

She heard what sounded like a tussle coming from outside the cave and ran towards the sound. She reached the outside of the cave where she could hear Ichabod's voice calling for help. She ran as fast as she could falling over a huge rock causing her to drop her bag of candy into the lake. She didn't care, all she wanted was for Ichabod to be safe.

She stood up and began to run when something jumped out in front of her. Abbie leaning down picking up the closest object next to her which was a medium size branch.

She started swinging the branch at whatever it was that jumped out at her, more than likely the same thing that had Ichabod.

"Abbie, stop it's me. It's me, Ichabod", she heard coming from the figure that she had managed to beat to the ground with the branch.

"See its just me." Ichabod said as he removed the mask from his face. 

Abbie looking down at him with a mixture of disbelief and relief.

"What..why would you do that, Ichabod", she asked?

"It was just a joke", Ichabod said lifting himself off the ground now standing in front of Abbie.

"Well, it wasn't funny. It was mean", she said turning to walk away.

"Abbie wait. I wasn't trying to be mean, I swear. It was suppose to be funny", Ichabod said walking after Abbie.

"It wasn't funny at all. You made me think you were hurt or maybe dying" Abbie said as her voice began to break. 

 

They had played crazy jokes on each other before but this was different. Abbie felt a crushing weight over her entire body at the thought of losing Ichabod and she wasn't sure how to deal with that.

"I'm sorry", Ichabod said reaching for her hand but Abbie pulling away.

"Leave me alone, Ichabod. Thanks to you my costume is all dirty and I lost all of my candy", Abbie said growing angrier thinking about the trick Ichabod played on her.

"I didn't mean to. I swear. You can have all of mine. I don't need it", he said attempting to hand her his candy bag. 

He felt horrible but it wasn't until he noticed the scratches on her leg that his heart broke in two because he knew his actions was the cause

"Abbie you're hurt", he said lips trembling as the words left his mouth

Abbie ready to really give him a piece of her mind when she noticed the sadness in his eyes. She had known Ichabod half her life. She had seen him happy, excited, disappointed, and sad. But never had she seen this look in his eyes. It looked as if his whole world had been destroyed and that hurt her. 

"Its okay, Ichabod. Its just a few scratches", she said feeling her anger turn into concern for her best friend.

Sure he was a bit of a jerk for playing such a terrible trick on her but it wasn't the end of the world.

"Its not okay. You're hurt and its my fault. I just wanted to scare you a little so you would hold my hand and maybe let me kiss you. I didn't want you to be hurt", he said.

"What would make you think scaring me would get you a kiss", Abbie said wondering why boys were so complicated.

"Well, Robert and Greg said if you were a little scared you would jump into my arms and I could probably even get a kiss. So we came up with this plan where they would hide out in the cave making some noises to scare you. I was sure after kissing, you would want to be my girlfriend", Ichabod said eyes glued to the ground in shame.

"So you're getting advice about girls from two boys who can't even be around a girl without making gross farting sounds", Abbie asked?

"I know it was stupid, the whole thing but I never meant for you to get hurt. I only wanted to say I love you and ask you to be my girlfriend", Ichabod said.

 

"Hey", Abbie said causing Ichabod to lift his head to look at her.

"Next time just ask. Its a lot easier", she said reaching up giving Ichabod a quick kiss on the lips.

Ichabod feeling like the world stopped spinning in that moment. He couldn't believe he had just been kissed by Abbie Mills.

He leaned down returning the kiss with a quick peck of his own.

"See that wasn't so difficult", Abbie said.

"No, not at all", Ichabod said feeling as if he was floating.

The two now back on Abbies block when they ran into Anthony.

"Hey, Crane. Sorry we couldn't go through with the plan", Anthony said.

"What do you mean", Ichabod asked looking at Abbie.

"You know the cave. A few of us were goofing off and Greg fell and broke his arm. Had to be rushed off to the hospital and everything", Anthony said.

"What, are you sure", Ichabod asked thinking back to everything that had just happened in the cave.

"Yeah, I was right there. It was gross too. Bone popped right out", Anthony responded with a disgusted look on his face.

Abbie and Ichabod standing there stunned at what they were hearing. Even more stunned at what just took place in the cave.

"Hey, I hope you're not mad. After Greg got hurt I couldn't go out there by myself", Anthony said feeling Ichabod's silence was because they didn't show up as planned.

"No, I understand", Ichabod finally said.

"I mean I wasn't scared or anything. Its just the parents you know. They would've grounded me if they knew I was off in the woods by myself", Anthony said.

"It's fine, really", Ichabod said.

"Cool, I have to go. See you", Anthony said as he ran off.

Abbie and Ichabod just standing there in the middle of the street shocked. Neither really knowing what to say.

Ichabod kicking himself thinking if something had happened to Abbie because of his dumb trick. They never should've been in that cave. 

"Come on, we can go to my house and you can call your parents. Ask them if you can stay and watch movies with us", Abbie said just wanting to get inside to the safety of her home.

"Okay", Ichabod responded. 

They reached Abbie's porch where Ichabod stopped her before she opened the door.

"Abbie, I'm so sorry about tonight. You could've been hurt because of me and I'll never forgive myself", he said feeling a overwhelming sense of sadness.

"Its okay. We're both fine and that's all that matters", Abbie said giving Ichabod a smile.

"No, its not okay. I promise I'll never let anything happen to you as long as I live Abigail Mills", Ichabod said feeling the need to always protect Abbie.

Abbie wasn't sure what to say. In fact she didn't know what to think about what happened that night at the cave. 

In the end, Ichabod, his mom and dad joined Abbie and her family for a night of pizza, tacos and Halloween movies.

Ichabod and Abbie not knowing the significance of what happened in that cave but having the feeling it would be the first of many adventures they would share in their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ichabbie Holloween! Thanks to everyone for reading my latest Ichabbie fic. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
